Commercial load carrying vehicles such as trucks and semi-tractor trailer rigs commonly experience “wear and tear” which changes the vehicles' safety, maintenance, and operability status over time. For example, an enclosed 18-wheel semi-trailer may, during a year of cargo hauling use, physically transition between differing road worthiness conditions such as a “ready for on-the-road cargo hauling” status, a “currently due for scheduled maintenance” status, an “urgent repair needed” status, and a “road use prohibited” status. Where a semi-trailer experiences such status changes, casual inspections made by an operator of the trailer often fails to accurately communicate to the operator the trailer's current status. For example, a semi-trailer may have an airbrake line leak rendering the trailer unsuitable for driving upon roadways, and a casual inspection of the trailer by the operator may undesirably fail to communicate the trailer's actual “road use prohibited” status.
The instant inventive assembly for communicating vehicle statuses solves or ameliorates the vehicle status communicating problems and deficiencies discussed above by providing specialized placard and applique structures and assemblies which are attachable to vehicles, and are attachable to usage environments closely associated with the vehicles.